Mornings
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. "Are you truly satisfied with this life we share?"


The Armstrong mansion was silent on that early morning, only a quiet rain falling outside. A couple of big dogs were sleeping soundly on their masters' bedroom rug, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace. One of them was dark grey and the other was white with black markings. They had blue collars on their necks. Suddenly, their sleep was disturbed as the postman visited the house. As listening to his steps, they left the bedroom as lightning bolts, crossing the vast hallway and going down the stairs. Picking up the newspaper and some envelopes, they ran back to the bedroom, jumping on their master bed, tails wagging frantically and their tongues dripping on him.

\- Okay, okay… - he petted the dog's heads and they were content. – Heckler, Koch, good boys, good boys. – the dogs licked his face and he complained. – Ahhh! Why can't you two learn about days off?!

\- Maybe because you did a horrible job at teaching them. – Riza said, turning around and smiling at him. – Good morning.

\- Good morning. – he kissed her gently, before the dogs stepped on him. – Hey, come down guys, don't be jealous!

Hawkeye took a deep breath, before sitting down. Her long blond hair was over her white nightgown and she looked at the dogs. They froze immediately:

\- Heckler, Koch. Down. – in a second they jumped off and sat quietly on the edge of the bed, observing them. Mustang picked up the letters and he sat down as well, his back on the pillow. – Let's see if we have something interesting.

\- Do you want to prepare breakfast today? – Riza asked, as laying down on his lap. He put his reading glasses on, starting to look at the correspondence.

\- Yes. – he answered, caressing her blond hair, as she closed her eyes again, still lazy.

Since he became Fuhrer they lives were so busy. Endless meetings and traveling, always surrounded by paperwork and appointments. Their relationship continued to be a secret, although things were easier after they moved in to the Armstrong's mansion. It was only logical the Fuhrer right arm and bodyguard would live with him. "I cannot survive without her by my side." he said once, on an army's meeting and Riza thought it was the most beautiful confession ever.

Their bedroom was filled with portraits from those years together. The pictures of friends and allies and the happy occasion they shared. Havoc was married and had twin girls. Since he was able to walk again, he left the military and moved back to his family's town. He was still working on the military, being a consultant to the development of new weapons together with Hawkeye. Breda, Falman and Fuery were also working for Roy. Kain was responsible for the communication between Amestris and other countries and head of security. Vato worked as the Fuhrer's representative on international trips when he was not available and Heymans was Mustang's eyes and ears on Central City, being his left arm. All of them had families and Fuery also owned their dog's sister, Hayate's descendent, a beautiful white one called Wilk.

\- Ah, that's interesting. – Roy said, showing her the envelope.

\- It's from Edward. – she sat down and opened the letter and smiled with its content. – Their baby was born.

\- Another one? – he looked at her, with a sly smile. – Don't they have anything else to do? – his question made her giggled.

\- It's a little girl. Her name is Allanah.

\- It's a beautiful name. – taking off his glasses, he placed them on the bedside table.

\- He says Alphonse and Mei are going to visit Rizembol soon. They will invite us to go there.

\- Does Alphonse still have only one child?

\- Yes. – she looked at the pictures Edward sent and smiled. – All of them are so big already. The last time we saw Lee he was still a small baby, when we visited Xing. Every time they send news I feel so old.

Roy noticed how Riza's smiled and eyes were always gentler as talking about those boys and his heart was tight. Being by his side took such a heavy weight on her life. The flesh on her back, so many blood and tears. She observed as everyone around her was able to have a full live with their love ones, to create families. Riza never complained, they had never talked about marriage and children, but Roy was certain he was not worthy of her love and faith on him.

He gently took the letter of her hand and kissed her, slowly and she noticed a hint of preoccupation on his dark eyes. She kissed him back and touched his face, gently:

\- What is it?

\- Do you miss it?

\- What? – she smiled. – You kissing me?

\- A wedding ceremony. A ring. Being a wife. Having children.

\- Why are you worried about this now?

\- I know how much you love kids and how happy you are around them. We never discussed how much our choices would take from us regarding these things. I just… - the dark brown eyes looked at him, interrogating his expression.

\- Do you think I'm not happy with you?

\- Are you truly happy with this life we share? – her mouth covered his, in a deep and long kiss. She made him laid down and looked at him seriously, as their lips finally separated.

\- Why do you doubt me after all this time?

\- I'm not… - he was surprised as seeing the frown on her beautiful face.

\- I have everything I wanted. I'm the best on my job, I helped people and also helped create a place where they can live peacefully. I have you and a home together, with two crazy dogs that you trained poorly. I don't need ceremonies, a title or something on my finger to think what we have is real and valid. Sure, it would be nice to raise a family with you, but I couldn't live in peace with the risks our jobs would put them on, so… - he touched her face and smiled at her.

\- I understand. – pulling her to his chest, Mustang hugged her tight. – I'm sorry.

\- This kind of thing is not fit for someone with such huge ego. – looking at him, she smiled.

\- It is true, what you said? About us having a child?

\- Yes. You would be a good father, Roy. – resting her head on his chest, her palm was over his heart. – But, I already made peace with it. It was not meant to be.

\- Riza…

\- Yes? – looking up, she noticed the seriousness on his expression.

\- Thank you. For everything. – it was the first time he said such words. Hawkeye kissed him again.

The dogs wined by their side, their heads on the bed.

\- Easy, boys. Don't be jealous. – she smiled at them. - It is still early. Are you hungry? I want to stay in bed for a little while, since these two monsters will not wake us up again.

\- That would be nice. – she moved a little and laid by her side, while he hugged her from her back. The dogs laid by their bed again. Hawkeye would never said it out loud, but, the feeling the warmth of his body close on those mornings was her favorite from all the things she obtain on the life they shared.

 ***Heckler and Koch are names of German sniper rifles. Wilk is also an sniper rifle from Poland.**


End file.
